Undercover Date
by barackobama997
Summary: Jane and Lisbon must go on a date to capture a husband and wife team of murders. Implied JanexLisbon please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_This may suck, but it's my first fic so please don't flame me._

"Are you sure this is the only way to catch this guy?" Lisbon asked as she shifted uncomfortably in her long black dress. She was riding shotgun in the front seat of Jane's car as they drove towards a dinner date with two murderers.

"Yes I'm sure, we're going to lure them into a false sense of security and then ask if they can help us with a special problem," he replied as he turned into the restaurant's parking lot. Lisbon took out a handkerchief and a small corsage.

She placed the cloth in Jane's suit pocket, and while she attached the corsage to her dress she said," Now remember, act naturally and don't forget that the camera's in the handkerchief, please."

"Don't worry, I always act natural," Jane laughed, grinning at his boss.

He started into the restaurant, and Lisbon whispered angrily into the flower," You see Rigsby, this was a bad idea."

"Just go along with it, it will all go well," Rigsby whispered into the screen, knowing Lisbon couldn't hear him. Van Pelt walked up behind him, staring at the camera's feed.

"How's it going?"

"They just arrived, and Lisbon is still worried."

Van Pelt laughed," She's always worried about Jane, sometimes a little too much some times."

Rigsby looked at her confused," You don't think..."

"Maybe."

Lisbon ran into the restaurant, chasing the ever elusive Jane, who was talking to the suspects," I agree, I hate it when neighbors don't listen.'

"Sorry I'm late honey," she said, putting a little more emphasis on the word "honey".

"That's okay, just talking about pesky neighbors," he said with his trademark grin.

"So how are you doing," Lisbon asked the suspects. A husband and wife team who were possible assassins.

"Very good," the wife said. She was about five seven, with blonde hair, tanned skin, and sparkly white teeth.

"Yes, we're fine," the husband added, he was bigger and more muscular than both of them, and had much of the same features of his wife," We were merely speaking to your husband on how good neighbors are hard to find."

"Well, that's wonderful," Lisbon replied as she stared at Jane with a glare that told him he would pay for walking away from her later," Glad to know my husband is such a conversationalist."

"Yes, and we have horrible neighbors, don't we Liz?" Jane asked happily.

"excuse me I have to use the bathroom" Jane said.

"Your excused" the suspects said. so Jane went to the bathroom pulled out his phone and texted Rigsby.

"Turn on the speaker, I'm going to get them to tell me if they killed their neighbors," he sent it, then someone called him, and it was Rigsby. He answered," Hello?"

"Okay we are listening, you can go back out," Rigsby replied.

"On my way" Jane said. He walked out, a cocky smirk on his face as Lisbon and the suspects laughed.

"So why are we laughing?" Jane asked pleasantly.

"A TV show they told me about," Lisbon replied. Jane sat down and started to hum to the music playing over the intercom. The suspects looked at him confused for a moment, then fell into a trance.

"Did you kill your neighbors?" He asked calmly.

"Yes" they answered.

"Why" Jane asked again.

"They were scum, and they rubbed everything that they had in our faces. Their fancy car and their big house," the man explained. Jane snapped his fingers and they awakened. Lisbon stood up and handcuffed them.

"You're under arrest for the murder of your neighbors," Lisbon said.

Cho stood up from the table he had been watching them from, and walked over," I'll take them in boss, wouldn't want to interrupt your date."

"We're not on a date!" Lisbon said, her voice a few octaves higher than usual.

"Whatever you say..." he answered as he dragged the two suspects out the door.

Lisbon turned to Jane," And you can stop laughing you idiot."

"Whatever you say boss, by the way our food is here."


	2. Chapter 2: Real Date

UNDERCOVER DATE CHAPTER TWO

"So Jane how was your date with Lisbon" rigsby said.

"I could tell the whole team you and van pelt" Jane said before he got interrupted.

"Let's not" rigsby said. Jane smiled and walked away.

"Hey are we still on tonight" Jane asked Lisbon.

"Yeah where" she whispered.

"Come to my place we can figure it out" Jane whispered.

"About eight or if you want we can stay there and I'll make dinner". He said.

"Whatever is good with you" she said.

"Lisbon Jane we have a short case red john" Cho said.

"My favorite me and Lisbon will take one you three take the other" he said.

At the scene

"Jane we don't need you and Lisbon right now but you get a day off" Virgil said.

"THIS IS THE KIND OF STUFF THAT MAKES ME MAD" Jane screamed.

"Sorry I lost my cool" he said. And everyone started to laugh. Jane and Lisbon got in the car and drove back.

"Let's go to my place" Jane said.

"Okay" she said.

"What do you want for dinner" he said.

"That's up to you" she said.

"What was that" as they heard a gunshot Jane got out of the car.

"Jane what are you doing" Lisbon screamed. He didn't answer so she got out. And got her gun out.

"Follow me" he said. Then they walked into the alley and saw a man getting beat.

"Hey police stop what you're doing and put your hands behind your head" she screamed. Jane came over and kicked him and laughed the man tried to grab his foot but couldn't reach Jane laughed at him.

"you know what Lisbon this is just to fun" he said.

"Stop that" she said and laughed.

"But its fun" he laughed.

"I know let's just take him to the police station and have someone else take care of him"

"Okay" Jane said and walked away laughing.

JANE'S HOUSE

At Jane's house they cooked and ate dinner and then fell asleep. after a while they woke up.

"Gosh I am exhausted" Jane said.

"Let's go bowling" he said.

"Okay but don't do anything embarrassing" Lisbon said.

"Chill out when I am embarrassing" he laughed.

"never" she said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Before we go Lisbon or if we go i have to tell you something" Jane said.

"What" She said.

"I'm breaking up with you" He said.

"um okay then" she said disappointedly.

"I'll leave" she said. and walked out she walked down the stairs and got in her car then all of a sudden she sees a man beating on a lady in the parking. He had no mask and Lisbon knew what he looked like if he ran away.

" Hey get off her... this is the police" She screamed. then ran out of her car and ran to him and then kicked him but he kept going finally he stopped.

" On the ground hands behind your head" she screamed. then she put him in the car. "

I'm going to take you to the jail and they will figure out how long you're in jail" she said. after she got him to prison she went to work and talked to the boss.

"I quit" she said.

"Very well" he said. Then she packed up and left.

the next day

" where's Lisbon" Jane said.

" she quit" Cho said.

"now I'm your boss" Cho said.

"Okay" Jane said and smiled.

"i know your joking right" Jane said and frowned.

"No I'm not she said it's not because of you also" he said.

"And we have a case" Cho said. At the scene it was a minor kid missing. Cho Rigsby and van pelt guarded the house getting ready to get it open. Cho kicked it open they went around the house and they found the kid but not the kidnapper. so they closed and locked the door as always Jane was playing with the kid. they were play fighting.

"Jane stop that the kidnapper will hear" Cho whispered.

"sorry" He said.

"quiet" They all said. then they heard the key going in.

"Get down" they screamed after he closed the door. Jane popped out.

"so why did you do it" he said and smiled.

"your under arrest for kidnapping" Cho said.


End file.
